


everything you want (and nothing)

by MagitekUnit05953234



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Free Verse, Implied Gladiolus Amicitia, Implied Ignis Scientia, Implied Regis Lucis Caelum, Implied/Referenced Canonical Character Death, M/M, POV Second Person, Poetry, Trans Male Character, and it doesnt end happy bc ffxv is hell!, oh wait also, thats right babey its a metaphor, the ship is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 18:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagitekUnit05953234/pseuds/MagitekUnit05953234
Summary: there is naught but ashes where your father once stood





	everything you want (and nothing)

the word “king” sits heavy on your tongue and

nestles into you like a cold-blooded thing

searching for warmth in a sunless day

it is everything you want

and nothing

 

the word “king” has destroyed your father

and his father and his father before him

so on for two thousand years and yet

it is everything you want

and nothing

 

the word “king” means a fragile crown perched behind

your ear as you dutifully wither down to bone

but as long as you wither as king, well then

it is everything you want

and nothing

 

the word “king” thrashes behind your teeth

as your father tells you how unbearably proud

he is of the woman you’ve grown to be

it is everything you want

and nothing

 

the word “king” crawls out of you finally, finally

under the stars, hand-in-hand with another

“my prince” he replies, and holds you closer

it is everything you want

and nothing

 

the word “king” becomes a painful memory

to you and everyone, for there is naught

but ashes where your father once stood

it is everything you want

and nothing

 

the word “king” is a knife pressed into your chest

and refused because you are no king

a coward is a coward is a coward you are

it is everything you want

and nothing

 

the word “king” is one of the last you utter

upon the throne of your father and his before

you tilt your head up and wait and then

it is everything you want

you are nothing

**Author's Note:**

> daily reminder that the ending of ffxv was bs


End file.
